


Bellarke Tumblr Prompts

by SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Baristas, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, best friends brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams/pseuds/SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of prompts I get on Tumblr. The rating is for possible future chapters. All the characters tagged may not be there right now but don't worry they're coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Sisters Best Friend AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic I've ever written so please give me feedback and let me know what you think, if I need to work on anything or if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know :)

Based off the prompt: "You're my little sister's best friend, but I'm pretty sure you're my best friend too because I kinda sorta really love you?"

 

Clarke couldn’t believe she’d let Octavia talk her into going on this blind date.

 

“Come on Clarke it’s been three months sense you and Lexa broke up. You’ve got to get back out there.” She had told Clarke while trying to set her up with one of the guys from her kickboxing class.

 

She enjoyed the sentiment but the reason she and Lexa had broken up and the reason she hadn’t tried to date sense was because she was in love with Octavia’s older brother, Bellamy. She had been for years. She’d known the Blakes sense her and Octavia met in the second grade and had been inseparable ever sense. They’d grown up having week long sleepovers and pulling all-nighters while stuffing their faces full of junk food and talking about everything and nothing at all. Now at age 21 they still talk about everything but it’s kind of difficult to have sleepovers when you already live together. Of course when becoming friends with Octavia you also get the eldest Blake along with her. Though he was three years older than both of them he was always there for them. Clarke can’t remember a time he hadn’t been there. Like when Clarke was 9 and had just learned how to ride a bike and had gotten too cocky and fell off and broke her arm. Bellamy had run over with a panic stricken face and picked her up without hesitation and ran to his house to get Aurora. Or when Clarke was 15 and terrified to tell her parents she was bisexual and Bellamy sat there with his arm around her while Octavia had held her hand during one of the most terrifying phone calls of her life. Or when she was 18 and her father had been killed in a freak engineering explosion at work. She had been at the Blakes waiting for Octavia to get home from work when she got the phone call from her mother that permanently changed her life. Bellamy just sat there with her, wrapping her in such a tight embrace that she felt like he was the only thing keeping her together. He let go once Octavia got home but refused to leave her side for fear she might need him again.

 

Clarke can’t pinpoint when she began to love Bellamy, because he had always somehow been a fixture in her life and she’s loved him for so long it was just common knowledge to her brain. She can tell you when she realized she was in love with him though. It had been about two years ago when her and Octavia were in their sophomore year of college and they were out celebrating the end of exams before Christmas vacation at a frat party. Bellamy had left for three months to Greece to do research for his thesis in Greek Mythology and had come down to surprise them, but they had left their apartment before he had arrived. So he had contacted Jasper and Monty (their high school friends who ended up going to the same college as them) to find out where they were. By the time he had gotten there Clarke was so drunk she could barely stand up straight. He had walked through the front door receiving a loud shriek from Octavia as she nearly tackled him with a hug. Octavia had been considerably less drunk then Clarke because she had been talking to this big burly guy from her art class (Lincoln, her now boyfriend) and had decided that she needed to be decently sober to finally “seal the deal” as she had so eloquently put it. So after Bellamy had let go of Octavia, Clarke was next to be swept up into a bone crushing hug. Once he set her back on her feet, she began to sway on the spot, he proceeded to tell Octavia they’d all catch up tomorrow but that he was going to take Clarke back to the apartment.

 

He had driven them back and helped her up the stairs to the apartment and into her room.

 

“Bell, I’m really glad you’re home again.” Clarke said with a smile as he removed her shoes.

 

“I am too Princess.” He said returning her smile.

 

“Did you enjoy your time in Greece?” she asked, her eyelids beginning to droop.

 

“I did, and we can talk about that all you want tomorrow, but right now you need some rest.” He said tucking her into bed. “I’m going to go get you some water and aspirin, I’ll be right back.”

 

True to his word he came back a few moments later with a big glass of water and two aspirin. “I want you to drink the whole glass. Trust me you’ll thank me in the morning.”

 

After finishing her water Clarke laid back down, snuggling into her blankets. “Mmm g’night Bell.” She mumbled already half asleep.

 

Clarke felt Bellamy kiss her forehead before he said “Sweet dreams Princess”. 

 

The next morning she woke up with a killer headache and Bellamy asleep in her desk chair. She looked at him and his uncomfortable position. He always looked so beautiful but even more so when he slept. The gentle dusting of freckles on his face and his plump lips, his hair more unruly then usual and his long eyelashes fanned out along his cheeks. It was then Clarke realized she was truly screwed.

 

Knowing that he would never reciprocate those feelings, Clarke neglected to tell him how she truly felt, and tried dating other people in hopes she would fall out of love with him and in love with them. But it never worked and the relationships always ended because she couldn’t give her heart to them when someone else already had it.

 

That’s how she ended up here, outside of a restaurant after the absolute worst date she’d ever been on. Sure Sterling was nice but all he talked about was how awesome kickboxing was and how much he benched at the gym. He was very handsome but lacked the intellect that Clarke needed in a partner. She didn’t understand why Octavia would set her up with someone like that, considering how Clarke always talked about how much she hated guys who were more meat then brains.

 

“O, this is the fourth time I’ve called you. The guy you set me up with was awful and you will be hearing about this when I get home.” Clarke hung up and began the eight block trek back to her apartment in stilettos.

 

When she reached her complex she was just happy to be home, wanting nothing more than to take a hot bath and put this day behind her. But when she opened the door she saw Bellamy sitting on the edge of the couch ringing his hands nervously. At the sound of the door shutting he glanced up with a smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

“Hey, everything alright?” she asked setting her bag down by the door and kicking off her heels.

 

“Umm ya, everything’s fine I just stopped by to say hi.”

 

“That’s really sweet Bell, but I’ve had a really long day and I really just want to get some rest.”

 

Bellamy’s whole demeanor suddenly changed. He stood, walking over to stand in front of her, determination and something else in his eyes. 

 

“I understand but there’s something I need to tell you before I lose my nerve.”

 

“Can this wait until tomorrow?”

 

“No, it really can’t.”

 

Seeing no way out of this, she agreed hoping to get into her bath as soon as possible. “Okay, shoot.”

 

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her with a look she couldn’t quite decipher. “I’m in love with you. I have been for years. You Clarke Griffin are the only woman who’s ever challenged me and made me a better person by doing so. You’re the most amazing woman I know, and you have such a big heart sometimes I’m afraid it’s going to pop right out of your chest. You’re beautiful inside and out, but you don’t even see it. I love how tough you are, and how you won’t take anyone’s shit especially mine. I love that you can’t cook for shit but you always try anyway because you love to do things for the people you love. I love that you’ve let me be someone important in your life even though I’m sure you could find someone better, but most of all I love you. And I’m telling you this because I don’t think I can handle watching you go out on more dates with anyone else that’s not me. I love you so damn much and it just guts me every time I see you with someone else.” 

 

Clarke stood for a moment stunned at the words that had just come out of his mouth. Was she dreaming? Could he actually love her back? Without a second thought of hesitation Clarke crossed the room, taking Bellamy by the collar of his shirt and yanking him down for a searing kiss. At first he didn’t respond but when he got over his shock he responded in kind wrapping his strong arms around her and burying a hand in her hair. He tilted her head to deepen the kiss, tugging slightly on her hair. At her gasp of surprise he took advantage, slipping his tongue into her mouth. They stood tangled together for what felt like forever, eventually having to pull back for air.

 

“I love you too.” Clarke said wrapping her arms around his neck and gazing into his eyes.

 

The smile that split across his face was breath taking. He leaned back in for another searing kiss.

 

A short time later Clarke finally had a chance to take that bath, only instead of being alone she sat between Bellamy’s legs with her back to his chest as he laid gentle kisses up and down her neck and shoulders while he rubbed her arms. 

 

“So why now? You said you’ve been in love with me for years, so why choose now to tell me?” Clarke asked tilting her head back to look at him.

 

“Well you’re my little sister’s best friend, but I’m pretty sure you’re my best friend too because I kinda sorta really love you? But not how you’re supposed to love your best friend, more like I want to marry and have babies with you love. I’ve felt like that for a long time and I’m pretty sure I would have imploded had I waited any longer to tell you.”

 

“Marriage and babies huh? Well I mean I kinda sorta really love you too, so I guess that doesn’t sound so bad.” She said smiling. She leaned up to give him a kiss cupping his face in her hand.

 

“What do you say we take this to the bedroom?” He asks with a wink.

 

The next morning Clarke woke to Bellamy wrapped around her. Face buried in her hair while he placed gentle kisses on her neck.

 

“Mmm, I could get used to waking up like this.” She says with a content sigh.

 

Just as Bellamy’s about to answer they hear a gagging noise from her door, both turning around to see its Octavia.

 

“I always knew you two would end up together.” She says with fond amusement.

 

“Then why’d you set me up on all those dates?”

 

“I was hoping one of you would pull your head out of your ass and make a move. I was right.” She singsongs the last part skipping out of the room.

 

“Well at least we don’t have to worry about her reaction.” Bellamy says with a big smile.

 

“No we don’t.” She returns his smile. “So, do tell me more about this marriage and kid’s thing. I’d love to hear all about it.”

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any prompts for me? Send them to me on Tumblr
> 
> http://sweetheartsandsweetdreams.tumblr.com/ask


	2. Baristas AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt: “We’re both baristas and sometimes I have trouble reaching for things and I show up to work one day to find a personalized stool with hearts and my name on it i hATE YOU but also thanks”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I really enjoy feedback! It keeps me motivated and excited to write :)

Clarke was not looking forward to her shift tonight. She just had the longest day at school and nothing had gone right for her today. First, she woke up late and didn't have time to get a coffee leaving her very tired and unfocused all morning, and then she found out she failed her big bio test that counted for fifteen percent of her grade and that she has to go to a dinner with her mom and her new fiancé this Saturday instead of finally having some time to relax from college and go out with her friends, so all in all Clarke is giving a big middle finger to the world right now.

 

She works at this cute little coffee place about five blocks from her apartment. She likes her job, really, the hours are good, she likes her boss and she and the other baristas have all become friends and they go out regularly for drinks. Ok so maybe when she said going out with her friends she meant her coworkers, but she doesn't have much time to socialize outside school or work so she made friends with the people at her work. In all honesty though she'd probably friends with them even if they didn't work together they're all pretty cool people except for Bellamy Blake. He's constantly teasing her about how her mom's a senator, calling her Princess and constantly making remarks about how she can almost never reach stuff on the top shelf. It's not her fault that she was built short and curvy.

 

She enters the shop, the bell hanging above the door indicating that someone has just come in. She sees that the shop isn't too busy, just a couple of regulars' and a few hipster kids writing on their laptops (Starbucks must have been full) and that Jasper and Monty are mid conversation since everyone in the shop currently has their coffee needs filled. They look up from their conversation to see who just walked in and both give her bright smiles, she tries but fails to return it, giving them a weird half smile half scowl without meaning to.

 

“Hey Clarke, is everything alright?” Monty asks coming up behind her, following her into the back room where she puts her coat.

 

“Yea I'm fine Monty, thanks for asking.” She says trying her best to muster up a smile. She must succeed or at least give the impression that she doesn't really want to talk because he nods giving her arm a squeeze and retreating back into the main part of the shop.

 

She puts all of her stuff in her locker, ties her hair back and puts on the dorky baseball cap with the stores logo on the front of it. Just as she's putting the lock back on her locker a familiar voice floats through the air.

 

“Hey Clarke!” Octavia says practically skipping into the room. “Hey O, you’re working tonight? I thought you and Lincoln had a date?”

 

“We did, but he got called back to the gallery for some emergency with one of the paintings so I figured I'd pick up an extra shift.”

 

“Sounds good, I've got to get out there before Anya comes in a starts on me. That's the last thing I need right now.” Though Anya was a good boss and was really easy-going when it came to most things, she didn't tolerate it when people weren't taking their jobs seriously.

 

Walking up to the counter Clarke sees a few customers heading inside and puts on her best ‘I'm so happy I have rainbows and sunshine coming out of my asshole' smiles and greets the customers. She takes their orders and puts the money in the cash handing over the slip of paper to Monty so he can make their drinks.

 

Clarke had the late shift tonight so she works from 4:00pm to 11:00pm. The first five hours aren't too bad, they get the occasional customer who enjoys an evening coffee or is there on brief coffee date. The last two hours are always the worst though. The shop is almost always dead and the only people who come in are students needing their caffeine fix for all night study sessions or cramming every last minute they have into finishing big projects. She's been their more times than she can count and is grateful that for once it's not her getting an anxiety attack over having to finish an essay.

 

Jasper and Monty left soon after she came, leaving her to work with the Blake siblings for the night. Bellamy had come in shortly after Octavia, mumbling about how ungrateful some of his students were. He's the TA for the sophomore Greek Mythology class at their college and often stays back to help the students to ensure they understand it properly. Though Clarke dislikes Bellamy in many ways (not true at all her brain tells her) she admires how passionate he is about History and Mythology. It is one of his more redeeming qualities. She enjoys when he tells them stories on nights out, his eye's light with passion as his hands flailing in every which way to emphasize the points in the story. She truly believes he will make a great teacher one day.

 

Octavia has been chatty as always asking her about her day and then once she was done hearing about it, proceeds to call Professor Jaha “A useless asshole who doesn't know what he's doing” for giving her an F. She and Octavia had become close and it was moments like these that reminded her why she chose this whirlwind of dark hair and sass to be her best friend. Bellamy had been his usual teasing self, dropping the occasional Princess here and there, but nothing that made Clarke's day worsen. That was until about fifteen minutes before she left. They were all closing up, cleaning out the machines, wiping up the tables and mopping the floors when she was telling O more about how she really didn't want to go to dinner with her mom's new fiancé Marcus when Bellamy made a comment that was totally unacceptable.

 

“What, is he not good enough to replace Daddy?” He had said in an ignorant tone.

 

Bellamy and the others didn't know about what happened to her dad, just that he wasn't around anymore. The only one who knew the truth was Octavia and that was because she was Clarke's best friend. She had told her that her dad died when she was 15 while saving her from a burning building when their house caught on fire. He and her mom had been divorced for about a year at the time so Clarke was living with him and visiting her mom on the weekends. She had been home alone doing homework in her room when she smelt smoke and figured out that something was burning. When she went to see what it was she discovered she was trapped because the stairwell was on fire and it was the only way to get downstairs. Her father had luckily come home from work early that day and managed to save her, but died from carbon monoxide poisoning from inhaling too much smoke, Clarke blamed herself for it even though she was told the fire was caused by faulty wiring and she couldn't have done anything about it. She had come to terms that it wasn't her fault, but the wound still wasn't healed and the comment had just opened it up again.

 

Seeing the hurt written across her friends face, Octavia quickly dragged Bellamy into the back room. Clarke assumed she was going to tell him the truth about what happened with her dad and she didn't really feel like sticking around to see the pitying looks so she quickly finished mopping up and left.

 

Her next shift was a week later and she was once again dreading it, but this time for a completely different reason. Bellamy had called and texted multiple times throughout the week leaving messages and voicemails where he apologized profusely, but she had ignored them all, not wanting to see the pity in his eyes that she had been trying to avoid by not telling the others. He had eventually stopped and she was hoping he had gotten the hint that she didn't want to talk about it.

 

After putting her stuff away and heading back out into the main part of the shop, she saw that Bellamy and Miller already had it covered so she decided to go to the stock room and put away some inventory.

 

She had gotten through most of it leaving the stuff for the top shelf last because it always took her longer to get the stuff up there. On her tiptoes trying to put the cups on the top shelf something caught her eye. Turning she noticed there was a stool in the corner with her name carved into it and little hearts all around her name.

 

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway causing her to jump in surprise. She turned to find Bellamy standing there staring awkwardly at the ground. 

 

He looked up at her as he started talking, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. “So, I um know that you're still pretty pissed at me and I am really sorry, I had no idea, but even if I had I still shouldn't have said anything. I know I tease you a lot for not being able to always reach the top shelf so I figured as an apology gesture I could make you a stool to stand on.”  
Clarke just stood looking at this dork of a man who had become someone very important to her (if anyone asked she would deny it) and couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

 

“So, you said something that was wildly inappropriate and to make up for it you hand carved me a stool so I can reach stuff on the top shelf to say you're sorry?”

 

“Uh yeah, you wouldn't answer any of my phone calls or texts so I figured a nice gesture might do the trick.”

 

Clarke crossed the room, giving him a brief but tight hug.

 

Releasing him she let out a snort. “I can't believe you made me a stool as an apology gift. You're officially the biggest nerd ever and I still hate you but also thanks.” She said with a teasing smile that he returned easily.

 

The End


	3. Canon Divergence: Post S2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets hurt and Bellamy is worried. And then fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I’ve written a few modern AU’s so I figured I’d write some canon divergence for you all. I only planned on this being like 1,000 words and it turned into and almost 3,000 word fic. Sorry for any errors I'll double check tomorrow, I just really wanted to get this up for you guys. Hope you enjoy! :)

_Based off of the prompt: “Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle"_

**Clarke’s POV**

 

Clarke couldn't take it anymore. She'd been back now for a month and everyone was still being ridiculously overbearing. Every day people would check up on her to make sure she was still there, people would flinch every time she so much as went near the gate and they were constantly asking her how she was doing, as if the slightest upset would send her running. She understood why they were worried, she had left for three months without saying goodbye to anyone but Bellamy and Monty and probably worried them all, but she was broken at the time and needed to get away and heal so she could be the best version of herself again. She'd done a lot of horrible things to ensure her people's safety and though she doesn't regret anything because in the end they saved a lot of people, the guilt had been and still is crushing.  She knew she'd never be her old self again, but she was as close as she was going to get now, and for her that was good enough.

 

Everyone was being more than annoying sure, but the worst one was Bellamy. He was the same as the others, he would check in on her without really checking in by suddenly needing something from the storage closet in the med bay, whenever she'd go out near the gate she could feel him watching her like a hawk stalking its prey, but he would never ask her how she was. Hell he barely acknowledged her existence unless he had to speak to her about an injury or a trade agreement. That's what made it so much worse. She knew why he was mad, she would be too, but she couldn't stand that he wouldn't talk to her anymore. He obviously cared about her, even if it was only a little bit, but he wouldn't be direct about it, he wouldn't actually try to be her friend and it was driving her up the fucking wall. One of the main reasons she had come back was for him, once she realized that she not only needed him, but was in love with him and among other things like she would have to face them all at some point. This was technically her family after all.

 

So finally having enough of all the worried glances and overbearing friends (looking at you Raven and Monty) she finally convinced her mom to let her go out with the hunting party to gather their monthly stalk in meet.

 

When she arrives at the gate she notices that Bellamy is at the head of the group giving some younger kids instructions on what to do if someone gets attacked (they haven't seen or heard anything from the Grounders since Mount Weather, but it's still better to take precautions). Once she gets to the back of the line Bellamy notices her and she sees his face harden and his jaw tick.  _Just steer clear of him and you can enjoy your first time out of camp since you came back_  she thinks to herself.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The trip had been going well so far, she’d killed four squirrels and a few rabbits, she’d managed to ignore most of Bellamy’s glares and she was currently talking to Jeremy, one of the cute guards who had come with them (just because she’s in love with Bellamy doesn’t mean she can’t talk to someone).  Of course something has to wrong though, one second she’s laughing at a joke Jeremy told her and the next she’s falling into a fucking  _grounder trap._

 

 

Before she can really registers what happens she feels her feet hit uneven ground and one of her ankles twist. She can hear yelling from up above, its mostly people asking what happened and if she’s okay, but then she hears Bellamy tearing a strip off of Jeremy saying “If she dies in that fucking hole I swear to god you won’t live to see sundown.” and “How do you not let someone know they’re about to fall into a god dammed  _hole?_ ”  Clarke’s heart soars a little at his words. He was clearly upset that she was hurt and it was a nice change of pace to have him worry about her and instead direct his anger towards someone else.

 

Once the commotion died down she was able to answer that she was fine except for a possibly sprained ankle. They told her it might take some time to get her out because they hadn’t brought any rope with them. Sighing, she managed to sit down in the limited space she had and prepared herself for the long wait. She wondered why this grounder trap wasn’t as dangerous as the one she had almost fallen in when they first landed. Was this one just meant to capture people instead of killing them?

 

Looking down at her hands in her lap she noticed there was blood on them. Scanning her body she noticed a long scratch along the length of her left arm, it would probably need stitches but if she applied enough pressure to it she was sure she’d be fine. She ripped off the bottom of her shirt and used the material to put pressure on the wound.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

A while later she heard the group of people that had come back and couldn’t be happier that she was finally getting out of this damn hole. They sent someone down attached to a rope figuring she wouldn’t be able to climb herself with a sprained ankle. When the person got down she recognized that it was Jeremy, he probably felt bad for what had happened even though it was her own fault for not paying attention. He quickly grabbed her, holding her around the waist as they were lifted up.

 

Once they reached the top she felt someone pull her away from Jeremy and pick her up bridal style. Yelping in surprise she glanced up to see that it was Bellamy who had picked her up. Satisfied that Clarke was okay and that they’d gathered enough food they began to head back to camp.

 

She didn’t want to be carried “Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle.” He wouldn’t meet her eyes and just continued walking.

 

“Bellamy, you know you don’t have to carry me right? I can probably walk.”

 

He ignored her request and asked why she was bleeding.

 

“I must’ve cut myself on the way down but its fine. I’ll get it stitched up when we get back.” He nodded accepting her answer, but didn’t respond otherwise.

 

After ten minutes of silence she huffed and began to squirm.

 

“If you insist on having be carried and you’re not going to speak to me at least have someone carry me that will. I’m sure Jeremy wouldn’t mind.” She said half serious and half hoping to receive some sort of reaction from him. He had seemed upset that she had been hurt which meant that it wasn’t completely hopeless that they might at least be friends again someday.

 

At her words he came to an abrupt halt and finally met her eyes. All she could see was fire in his gaze. “That dumbass is the reason you got hurt in the first place!” he said with malice in his voice “Why the hell would I hand you off to him? Just so you can get injured again?”

 

She was glad he was finally speaking to her again, but was annoyed at the fact that it took her getting injured for it to happen. “Why the hell do you care all of a sudden? It’s not like you’ve been around at all since I came back. Hell I would’ve thought you’d be glad to get rid of me.” She said with all the anger she could muster up. Clarke knew she was overreacting and that he clearly did care, but she wanted him to know how bad she felt and how angry she was that he wouldn’t speak to her. Sure she was happy that he had showed he cared, but it still doesn’t excuse him ignoring her for the past month. She would’ve been pissed too, but she would have at least tried to do more than he had at this point.

 

Suddenly all the energy from her drained and she began to feel dizzy. Bellamy’s expression turned from hard and guarded to open worry within seconds, but all Clarke could feel was her body giving up, hear head lulling back and her eyes beginning to droop. The last thing she heard before she succumbed to the darkness was Bellamy yelling that needed to get back immediately.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Bellamy’s POV**

 

He ran as fast as he could through the woods while trying not to jostle Clarke in his arms. He was so worried about her. Sure he had been pissed about her leaving even after he’d begged her to stay, but after seeing her fall into that hole he knew he couldn’t hold his grudge forever. She’d given him his space when she came back, obviously sensing that he hadn’t wanted anything to do with her. Though he had been unbelievably upset with her he hadn’t been able to hate her, even after Octavia had told him about Ton DC, He understood that she had done the best she could just like he would have. He tried so hard to hate her, but could never bring himself too because he knew her and knew that she only did it for the good of their people. He was so mad that she had left when he needed her the most. She was the only one who understood what he went through just like he was the only one who understood what she had went through. Now though his only concern was getting her back to camp to make sure she was okay.

 

He couldn’t think of anything that would have caused her to blackout. She had been fine the whole way there, flirting with that stupid fucking guard who let her fall into the hole in the first place. Bellamy didn’t know what the feeling in pit of his stomach when he thought of them together was, but he didn’t like it.

 

He finally saw the gates and sped up, still managing to keep Clarke in a tight but firm hold. They had radioed in to Raven ahead of time to make sure they’d be ready for Clarke, so as soon as he entered the gate they had her on a stretcher and no time and were carrying her off into the med bay.

 

Bellamy tried to follow, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

 

“Bell I know you want to make sure she’s okay, but you in there hovering isn’t going to help.” Octavia said.

 

Sometimes he hated how intuitive his sister was. She didn’t even have to ask to know that he was no longer angry with Clarke, she just knew. Just as Octavia could read him like a book, he could read her just as well and though he knew she was still pissed at Clarke he could tell she was worried about her and that eventually she’d forgive her too.

 

He knew she was right and relented deciding to go occupy himself with work until he got news on her condition.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It’s been five days now and Clarke had still not woken up.  They had figured out what happened by now. On the way down she had caught her arm on the prickles of a poisonous plant that the Grounders had planted to kill any trespassers and the poison had been spreading through her body. Lincoln didn’t have an antidote, but thankfully knew how to make one. He had given it to her four days ago and she still hadn’t woken up. He had told them there was a possibility of her not waking up because the antidote didn’t always take effect in time and Bellamy was really beginning to think she wasn’t going to. The thought left a sickening feeling in his stomach because if she didn’t, she would die thinking that he hated her when in reality it was the exact opposite. He was in love with her.

 

It was the night of the third day she’d been asleep. He was sitting in the med bay beside her table, holding her hand and staring intently at her face wishing she would just open her eyes when the realization hit him like an arrow through the heart. He was in love with Clarke Griffin and that was why it had crushed him when she left, why seeing her with Jeremy had bothered him and why if she didn’t wake up he would never forgive himself for letting her believe he hated her before she died.  

 

That was two days ago and he had been visiting her frequently, sometimes staying there for hours and other time only briefly because he still had a job to do. Every time he went though, Abby always told him the same thing “No change yet, I promise we’ll come get you as soon as there’s news.” There never was any.

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Clarke’s POV**

 

Clarke woke up slowly, her body feeling like she had been thrown from a space shuttle. She couldn’t remember where she was only that the last time she’d been awake Bellamy had been carrying her through the woods. She opened her eyes and noticed she was in the med bay. It must have been pretty late because it was fairly quiet, the only noise in the room was her breathing and her mother’s quiet snores from where she slept in a chair in the corner of the room.  

 

She tried to sit up but yelped in surprise at the pain that shot through her back. Her mother woke at her noise and came rushing forward and helping her sit up properly

 

“Clarke! Sweetie, thank god you’re awake!” She said tears streaming down her face as she wrapped Clarke up in a fierce hug.

 

She returned the hug in kind and asked what had happened. “You’ve been asleep for almost two weeks. When you fell in that grounder trap you caught your arm on a poisonous plant. Lincoln made you an antidote, but we didn’t know if you’d wake up or not.” She said, more and more tears coursing down her face. “I’ll be right back, I love you so much.” She said kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

 

She’d been asleep for two weeks? It barely felt like ten minutes. What had she missed? Had anything important gone on while she was out? Did anyone else get hurt? Her train of thought was interrupted by Bellamy bolting into the med bay.

 

“Oh my god, Clarke!” He said rushing forward and pulling her into a bone crushing hug.  _Well this is certainly a welcome change_ she thought to herself, returning his hug with as much enthusiasm as she could. She missed him so much and was so happy to be in is arms again.

 

He pulled back looking at her with such intensity it took her breath away. “I’m in love with you.” He said sounding breathless “I love and I’m so sorry if you thought I hated you. I would have never been able to live with myself if you would have died thinking I did. I’m still so pissed that you left, but I’m so fucking happy that you’re okay. Please promise you’ll never do that again.” He said cupping her face in his hands. If she thought the way he looked at her took her breath away she was severely mistaken.

 

Filled with joy she surged up capturing his lips with her own. He responded immediately and Clarke couldn’t contain her smile. “I’m in love with you too.” She said after they broke apart “I’m so sorry I left and I promise I’ll spend every day trying to make it up to you.” The smile that split across his face at her words was nothing short of incredible.

 

“I’ll let you get some rest” he said giving her a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

 

As she watched his retreating figure, she knew that they would do this  _together._

 

The End


	6. Night Club AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re so freaking closed up and serious I’ve never heard you say more than two words what are you doing in this nightclub??? Oh wait dang you can dance”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay so let it be known that I am a terrible human being and I am so sorry this took so long, but here it is! Sorry it’s been so long! I’ve been super busy lately with school and writing my other fic Hiding My Heart Away

_Based off the prompt for my 100 follower celebration:_ ****“You’re so freaking closed up and serious I’ve never heard you say more than two words what are you doing in this nightclub??? Oh wait dang you can dance”

 

 

Clarke’s shift was dragging on again. It was Saturday night and instead of being out with her friends, getting drunk and having a good time she’s watching other people do just that while she makes them drinks and tries to make the smile on her face seem as sincere as possible, but she was seriously struggling.

 

 

She’d just finished her finals and was hoping for a night off, but her co-worker Jenny’s kid got sick last minute and she needed someone to cover her shift. She was always nice enough to return the favor, so she covered for her and so far the only highlight of night was that she was helping out a friend.

 

 

Don’t get her wrong she loved working at Grounders. It was a cool new night club, her co-workers were awesome (She’d even become really good friends with one of them, Octavia. Who coincidentally was working with her tonight.), the pay was good and it was a perfect opportunity to hit on some cute people and make money while doing it. She just sometimes had nights like these were she wanted to be anywhere else.

 

 

She was shaken out of her thoughts by someone slapping a twenty dollar bill on the table and yelling their order over the music. She quickly got to work making it and getting it back as fast as possible. If she had to work she might as well make some tips while she’s at it.  Handing the man his drink she noticed a crowd was circled around someone on the dance floor cheering them on.

 

 

Turning to Octavia she asked “Any idea what’s going on over there?”

 

 

Smirking she replied “Not a clue.” Drying off a glass and placing it back where it belonged.

 

 

Figuring it’s about time for her break she heads over to see what’s going on.

 

 

She definitely doesn’t expect to see Bellamy Blake from her art history class in the middle of the dance floor completely mesmerizing everyone with his dancing.

 

 

He dances by moving his hips in quick motions with pauses between each movement kind of like the guys in the Magic Mike movies (yes she realizes the comparison sounds ridiculous, but he’s just as good looking as they are and his dancing is very similar to that style).  She can’t help but stare. She’s never seen him like this. So free and open, as opposed to his usual quiet reserved self who only speaks up in class when someone has made a horrible historical inaccuracy that he always seems to know the right answer too. She’s always found him adorably shy and mysterious, but she has to say she really enjoys this Bellamy Blake too.

 

 

The song ends and he stops dancing clearly needing a break.

 

 

Realizing the show’s over she heads outside to have a well-deserved cigarette.

 

 

She’s just gotten it lit when the back door swings opens and a disgruntled Bellamy comes bursting through.

 

“What happened to you? You looked more than happy a few minutes ago.”

 

 

He looks over at her startled, but seems to sober up quickly. “Yeah well it’s kind of hard to be in a bad mood when your sisters given you about half a dozen shots and you just found out you got a summer internship you’ve been dreaming of since you were a kid.”

 

 

“Then why the sudden change in mood?”

 

 

He frowns at her question. “Said sister’s boyfriend just came in and ruined the mood.”

 

 

“Wait are you O’s brother?”

 

 

“Yeah, how do you know her?” He said looking confused.

 

 

She wasn’t sure if he knew who she was. Sure they were in the same class, but just because she’d noticed the hot, brooding history nerd doesn’t mean he’s noticed her.

 

 

“We work together. I’m on shift tonight.”

 

 

He looks surprised by her confession. “You work here? Man I would’ve thought the Princess would’ve had a higher paying job.”

 

 

“Excuse me? Where do you come off calling me a Princess when you don’t even know me?”

 

 

“I’ve seen you around enough to know exactly what kind of person you are.” Ah so he does recognize her. “You’re someone who probably hasn’t had to lift a finger to get anything she wants in life and only has a job, so she can go tell mommy and daddy what a big girl she is and how she’s being independent.”

 

 

_I think I liked him better when he was quiet_  she thinks to herself.

 

 

She doesn’t dignify him with a response; she just brushes past him and back through the bar to finish her shift. Clarke figures she won’t really have to deal with him anymore. Sure they have class together, but they’d never interacted before tonight and she and Octavia are only in work friends so she doesn’t really worry about running into him too often.

 

* * *

 

Of course she’s wrong because she and Octavia end up hanging out outside of work and she quickly becomes one of her best friends. They even end up blending their friend groups, her bringing Raven and Wick and the Blake siblings bringing in Monty, Jasper and Lincoln (which apparently Bellamy had finally warmed up to). She and Bellamy eventually come to be kind of friends after months of screaming matches and begging from Octavia.

 

 

They work out why he was so harsh on that first night. He tells her that he’s always resented people with more money because of the way he and O had to live after their mom passed. He had to work three jobs to help her get to University before he saved up enough for himself two years later and has only been able to stay afloat because O works to pay her own tuition now. She tells him what happened to her dad and that she and her mother don’t really speak anymore because she hadn’t told Clarke her father was on his death bed before it was too late. She tells him she’s been paying her own tuition since she got to University because she doesn’t ever want to be in her mother’s debt.

 

 

After that they come to an understanding and only bicker occasionally. The hatred that was once there replaced with teasing. Clarke can safely that Bellamy Blake becomes one of her favorite people, though she will never admit it out loud.

 

* * *

 

She eventually accepts the fact that Bellamy is one of her best friends after a year and a half of friendship because at this point they know everything about each other and can’t spend a week without hanging out at least three times.

 

 

It isn’t until what would have been Jake Griffin’s 50thbirthday when she realizes that she’s fallen in love with the mysterious, brooding history nerd turned best friend.

 

 

It happen like this; she’s locked herself in her apartment, turned her phone off and completely shut herself off from the outside world because on this day she wants nothing more than to be alone. But when she hears a pounding on her front door that won’t stop, she decides to get up and answer.

 

 

While opening the door she decides she’s going tell the person on the other side to fuck off and let her mourn in peace, but before she can strong hands wrap around her shoulders and familiar chocolate brown eyes scan her body as if they’re trying to determine whether she’s been injured or not.

 

 

Satisfied with her state Bellamy finally looks up at her and she feels the air rush out of her at the pure worry in his gaze.

 

 

“Clarke what the hell?!? Why haven’t you been answering your phone? We’ve all been worried sick about you.”

 

 

He must realize she’s wearing her dad’s old MIT sweatshirt because he glances over her shoulder at her TV with her father’s favorite movie they used to watch together of his birthday cued up on her Netflix and the assortment of candies on her coffee table.

 

 

“You’re dad’s birthday.” He says with a sad look on his face.

 

 

He pushes her back gently with the hands that are still on her shoulders and closes the door behind him.

 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

 

“You think I’m going to let you wallow away in this dark apartment and eat all this candy by yourself? “

 

 

“That was the plan yes.” She says slightly annoyed, but mostly amused by this man she’s come to care so much about.

 

 

“Well plans have changed. I’m going to be your shoulder to cry on and I’m going to eat all your candy while doing it.”

 

 

It isn’t until she’s falling asleep on his shoulder after watching movies together all day that she realizes just how far gone she is.

 

* * *

 

She plans to tell him a few weeks later, but he beats her to it in pure Bellamy fashion.

 

 

His dance moves are just as awesome at their wedding as they were that first night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Have any prompts for me? Send them to me on Tumblr
> 
> http://sweetheartsandsweetdreams.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
